


熟能生巧

by mlest



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlest/pseuds/mlest
Summary: 原来布鲁斯会做饭。





	熟能生巧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799791) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



 黑发男孩手撑下巴，注视着他。“你为什么这么做？”他问。

“什么，加醋？噢，醋是糕点制作中重要的一部分。不可或缺。”

男孩歪过头：“但它不甜。”

“确实不甜，布鲁斯少爷。但本身不甜的原料和其他食材混合起来，往往可以产生比整个都用甜味堆起来的蛋糕更加醇厚的味道。就像音乐。记得你父母上周带你去听的交响乐吗。”

“我睡着了。”

阿尔弗雷德对他阴沉的小观众微笑起来。其他仆人正为准备宴会忙作一团，但在这宽敞厨房的小小角落，他可以不受打扰。布鲁斯栖在他惯常的凳子上。“你该换衣服了，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德温和地责备道，“第一批客人一个小时之内就要到了。”

从凳子上垂下的脚随意地晃动着。“这真蠢。”

“你母亲的生日很蠢？”

“不。但所有那些人。那宴会。他们不是来见我的。反正我也不想和他们任何人说话。”

“或许确实如此，但你不能像上次宴会那样一直躲在厨房里陪我。在你母亲生日这天不行。你会想令她骄傲的，我知道你会的。”

小男孩的愁容暴露了他的想法。“我们有个糕点师”，他嘟哝着，“还有个主厨。你是他们的头儿。你应该指挥他们该做什么。”

“啊，是这样吗。”阿尔弗雷德专注地舔着手指，测试面糊是否均匀。“但如果我自己不懂该做什么，我要怎么对他们发号施令呢？永远不要给别人布置你一无所知的工作。说真的，再没有什么能更确定无疑地毁掉一块蛋糕——或者别的什么了。给我从那边递个蛋来，我想我们需要再湿一点。”

布鲁斯递给他一颗鸡蛋。阿尔弗雷德在碗沿把它磕碎，轻轻地掰开，让蛋白流到碗里。他罩住蛋黄，使它在两片蛋壳之间滑来滑去。“该你啦，”他说。他看着布鲁斯灵巧的小手指磕碎，泼溅，罩住。“干得好，”他说，“现在我们用蛋白来打酥皮。”

“它是做什么的？”布鲁斯问。

“什么是做什么的？”

“醋。你说那很重要。”

阿尔弗雷德对着面糊微笑了。他真是个古怪的孩子，尤其是对语言奇特地固执。有什么人留下只言片语，布鲁斯会绕回去，收集，刺探，调查。他那严肃的小脸也同样奇特。每次偶尔哄他发笑都能令阿尔弗雷德感到莫大的满足，但什么能逗乐这小家伙却总是无迹可寻。“是的。在加进面团之前我用醋把牛奶做成凝乳[1]，而且一点醋可以防止糖霜结块。”

“什么是凝乳？”

“酸化的牛奶。是牛奶变稠一点，但还没完全变酸的状态。凝乳有助于削减过度的甜味。如果你加进面糊里的所有东西都是甜的，就没人能分辨出各自的味道了。你需要某种悬崖勒马的成分，就像是……阳光下面，一点黑暗的调子。”

他收获了一个罕见的笑容。他笑起来是个那么漂亮的孩子，眼睛被由内而外点亮了。他并不是个闷闷不乐的小子，只是古怪罢了。 _独一无二_ ，就像他祖母会说的那样。“阿尔弗雷德，你说的像首诗。”

“即使是平凡的管家，内心也有缪斯在沉睡，”他说，把布鲁斯从凳子上举起来，“现在你得走了。上楼换衣服吧。”

“我不能留在这儿陪你吗？”那不是抱怨，也不是恳求。只是个疑问。阿尔弗雷德对他俯下身。

“这样如何，”他说，“你每在宴会上待足半小时，好好讲礼貌，就可以溜到厨房来陪我一刻钟。你会看表吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德，”他不耐烦地回答，“我 _二年级_ 了。”

“只是以防万一。现在动起来。快点，你该走了。”他拧了拧男孩的鼻子，因他的忿忿不平而面露微笑。他看着那小小的身影——即使相对年龄而言——穿过厨房那头喧闹的人流前往大厅。阿尔弗雷德目送他离开，一丝担忧爬上他紧皱的眉头，直到他的注意力再次被抢救酥皮的行动占据了。

*          *          *

“而在这边，布鲁斯，你将看到韦恩集团研发部门的最新成果，正是他们的专长。”威廉·厄尔对男孩露出他最夸张的笑容。透过宽阔的玻璃墙，他们能看到下层往复运动的引擎。布鲁斯以他特有的古怪而专注的眼神盯着它们，那让厄尔如芒在背，只想频频看表。他向来不擅长和青少年打交道，但这男孩盯着人的方式尤其令他不快。上帝才知道他脑子里在想些什么，或许这孩子智力迟钝。

“它们到底是做什么的？”

这是整个下午布鲁斯 提出的第一个问题。“它们赚钱，”厄尔回答，耐心即将消磨殆尽。他一下午领着这小傻瓜四处转悠，面部肌肉都因为假笑而酸痛了。司机最好赶快把他塞回格罗顿[2]去。“来吧，我们去测试层，那边才好玩呢。嘿，我知道你会喜欢什么，你操纵过机器人吗，有弯曲的手臂的那种？”

布鲁斯朝电梯的相反方向走去，去往通向研发层的楼梯。“布鲁斯，测试层在这边，”厄尔叫道，但那男孩已经快步走下楼梯。“耶稣啊——”他叹息着，“好的，我是你天杀的保姆，好像我没什么更重要的事情可做一样。”

布鲁斯在楼下的桌子间徘徊，手插在褪色卡其裤的裤兜里，对着各种装置探头探脑。“这儿的东西可不能随便乱摸，孩子，”厄尔喊道，但布鲁斯已经在和什么人交谈了。“看在基督的份儿上，”他嘟哝着。这次年度视察本应在高管餐厅开始和结束，或许加上在健身房和攀岩墙的走马观花。

“我们为什么不让大家专心正事呢，布鲁斯，”他说，在赶上男孩的时候一只手搭在他背上。他感觉到那小混蛋极力避开他的碰触，假笑已经摇摇欲坠了。

“事实上，我想在这儿多待一会儿，”布鲁斯说，看着某个厄尔不认识的工程师——他根本一个也不认识。“这是你在做的模型吗？”他问，对着显示屏点点头。那人身材肥胖，蓄着胡须，还他妈的穿着背带。他需要就着装问题和研发部门的头儿严肃地谈谈了。

“是，也不是，”那人回答，挠了挠胡子，显然对于他在和谁讲话全无头绪，或者毫不在乎。“现在这是一团糟，所以我想抛开所有设计，试试能不能做点儿改进。想来看看吗？”

一道像是兴趣的闪光头一回掠过布鲁斯的脸。“想，我可以吗？”他搬过一条凳子。“所以为什么不能在这里试试这样？”他用手指在显示屏上画着草图。桌边的胖子咧嘴笑了。

“嗯，我理解你为什么会这么想。但是来看看这个——看看如果你这么做了会有什么后果。因为你得为推进器做出补偿。这儿，看看这些公式。能看懂吗？”

那孩子歪过头，皱着眉。“我想是的，”他说，“好的，我明白你的意思了。”

“布鲁斯，”厄尔打断他，“我们得回到管理层了。董事会正等着见你，而且附近还有很多别的东西要看，尽管我知道这很激动人心。”他说，露出夸张的笑容。

布鲁斯和工程师带着一模一样的表情看着他。“我会在这儿多待一会儿，”布鲁斯说，就像他能随心所欲地做决定，这自以为是的小兔崽子。

“布鲁斯，”厄尔几乎咬牙切齿地说，“你瞧，等你长大自己经营公司的时候，会有足够的机会下来玩。至于现在，我们尽量按着日程来，好吗？”

“我不能给别人布置我一无所知的工作，”布鲁斯固执地说。厄尔无声地咒骂着踢了旁边的凳子，再不费心保持令人愉快的面部线条。他眯着眼看着布鲁斯和那胖工程师在显示屏前热切地交谈，恍然大悟的表情（以及当天的第一丝生气）浮现在男孩的脸上。厄尔开始感到头痛，来自他僵硬的颈部肌肉深处。明年这孩子从格罗顿来参观他老爸的公司的时候，厄尔一定要去他妈的新加坡出差。

*          *          *

克拉克眯着眼打量煮锅。“好吧，我承认，”他说，抱起双臂。“你让我惊讶了。”

布鲁斯边撒迷迭香边抬起头。“为什么，因为我能做饭？把那边的包递给我。”

克拉克把那小包掷给他，然后看着他切开柔软的鼠尾草叶——用十字刀，以免损失味道。“还要多久？因为我有点饿了。”

“那边有苹果，”布鲁斯说，苛刻地评估着香醋的用量。他蘸了一下，舔舔手指，“真正的食物需要足够的时间。不是所有能吃的东西都会从泡面包里长出来。”

“嘿，我会做饭的。你以为我妈妈会不等我做出像样的派来就把我送去大学吗？我能做过得去的烘肉卷[3]。”布鲁斯的白眼掷地有声 。“嘿，烘肉卷算是真正的食物。”

“我不反对。法式肉糜糕[4]可以令人欲罢不能，前提是你选用正确种类的油脂。鸭脂是最好的。 _怎么_ ？”

“没什么，”克拉克微笑着，“抱歉，这是我第一次接触厨房里的布鲁斯·韦恩，所以你得给我一点适应的时间。介意我问问你是从哪儿学到所有这些的吗？”

“你的所有这些，指的是基本的饮食自理能力？如果你想了解真正的美食，只在高级餐馆用餐是远远不够的，你得学着自己去做。不要给别人布置自己一无所知的工作。”

“所以是阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克说，布鲁斯飞快地瞥了他一眼。布鲁斯的眼神大多高深莫测，但克拉克正学着解读其中的语法，这一个的意思是 _我有时会忘记你有多了解我，而这令我不安_ 。

布鲁斯戳了戳煮锅里的洋葱，又检查了炉火。有一瞬克拉克以为谈话到此为止了。“实际上，”布鲁斯终于开口，“你可能会觉得难以置信，但我是个古怪的孩子。”

克拉克没有笑，“好的。”他说。

“我最喜欢的地方是阿尔弗雷德所在的地方，而阿尔弗雷德老是待在厨房。阿尔弗雷德是管家，喜欢做饭。而他认为我应该多学东西。所以，做饭。”

“食材工程学。”克拉克笑着说。作为奖励，一只汤勺被举到他嘴边。

“尝尝。”布鲁斯命令。克拉克啜饮着，吞咽着，回味着。

“上帝啊，”他叹道，“这简直无以伦比。”

布鲁斯脸上一闪而过的骄傲摄住了克拉克的胸膛。“再来点，”他说，于是布鲁斯又舀出一勺。这次克拉克没有止于汤勺，而是向上舔着握勺的手腕。

“别让厨师分心。”布鲁斯嘀咕着。克拉克把他的手腕翻到内侧，亲吻着那里敏感的皮肤，品尝着。这就像做饭一样新奇：他们这样有一个月了——这种他们各自讳莫如深的状态——但亲吻和爱抚仅限卧室，归于黑暗。布鲁斯不鼓励这样的举动。但另一方面，他看起来也无意拒绝。他像盯着洋葱那样专注地盯着克拉克的脸。克拉克在对着掌心最后一吻之后放开他的手腕。布鲁斯看着自己的手，像是上面有什么东西。

“你本可以让我停下。”克拉克说。

“我本可以的。”布鲁斯承认。

“但你没有。”

“但我没有。”

“我……我已经不确定我们在讨论什么了。”

布鲁斯把洋葱下的火调小，勺子放在一边。“这个，”他说，“不是我熟悉的领域。”

克拉思索着。“这是指……和另一个男人交往？还是指，和一个知晓你生活所有部分的人交往？”

“不。我只是指，和一个我爱着的人交往。”

克拉克眨了眨眼，因为耶稣啊。 _耶稣啊_ 。蝙蝠侠被称作联盟里最勇敢的成员绝非浪得虚名。克拉克搜肠刮肚，但他的舌头牢牢地冻住了。他吞咽着。“那么，”他试着说，“你应该做些研究。学习它。我们应当学习。”

布鲁斯若有所思地点头，好像克拉克说了什么深奥的话。“是的，”他赞同道，“这是份我一无所知的工作。我想我应该花大量的时间来学习。”  
“很多年。”克拉克说。

“很多很多年。”

克拉克倾过身，压上布鲁斯的嘴唇。“我也爱你，你知道我爱你。”他在亲吻间低语着，但他不确定那些话语是否完整地流泻出来，或者已经被吞咽下去。布鲁斯尝起来是鼠尾草，盐，和那未知的、隐藏的味道。

 

END

 

译注：

[1] Clabber 凝乳。用牛奶混合醋或果汁，再去掉乳清制成。

[2] Groton 格罗顿。马萨诸塞州著名的圣公会私立寄宿高中，知名校友众多，包括美国总统罗斯福。漫画对布鲁斯的中学背景似乎没有统一设定，格罗顿是作者偏爱的二设，在多篇文里出现过。

[3] Meatloaf 烘肉卷。美式家常菜之一。

[4] Gateau de viande 法式肉糜糕。基本是同一种菜的法语说法。 ~~布~~ ~~鲁~~ ~~斯~~ ~~带~~ ~~你装逼~~ 。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 像Schemingreader 敏锐地指出的那样，我不该在解释加醋的时候试图蒙混过关的。她指出醋的真正功能（除了我增加的诗意的光与暗、酸与甜、阴与阳的象征之外）是通过醋酸基团的反应帮助蛋糕发酵。她还正确地指出一些人认为加入凝乳也有助于软化蛋糕，但我们都同意这缺乏证据。  
> 我觉得应该随这个故事附上阿尔弗雷德的海绵蛋糕食谱。


End file.
